jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Hey Hey Trois? Remember me? I am Andrewrox, from the KH Wiki. it is nice to see you here. I have not made any edits at KH wiki for a while, I have been busy on other wikis. Plus, there is so much drama over there (Do you know what I mean?). Anyways, it is great to see you clean up some pages. I will tell Tim H that you are one of the best users at the Kingdom Hearts wiki. Hope to see you here more often. Bye! I must say, thats a nice amount of edits, we need someone who's good with grammar, etc. Welcome to the Wiki, either way. And you really should play TPL (and Daxter). --Tim H 13:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) @Andrewrox : Wait - you're here too ? Wow ^_^ Good to see you again ! The drama on KHW is gone, and we've now got a new set of mods and admins and IRC ops. But because I've already reached the 10000 Editcount mark on KHW I decided to tone down a little more and edit on KHFR. I hope I won't be going anywhere else anytime soon... I'm permanently based on KHW/KHFR and I've got 8 wikis to my name... So how've you been by the way ? @Tim H : ^_^ Merci ! I'm waiting for TPL, though I didn't get Daxter... TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Wow, I really didn't expect to see you here too. I'm surprised.--Xsonicdragon 01:07, October 29, 2009 (UTC) YOU'RE HERE TOO ? YAY ! :DDDDDD TNÉ je t'♥ mélancolie ! 01:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Soft Redirects Well I mostly just got them because an user at the Ratchet (and Clank) Wiki helped me with them, it was his idea, I didn't mind. But sure, if that means we lose the pages (bringing the total article count down to... 588? Great >_>). I'm all for it, either way, doing each of them individually is a chore, I'm busy getting a Bot but failing so far. Perhaps you know someone who can help? That'd be a great extra. Also, regarding different language edits, can you just drop them under Trivia? --Tim H 14:24, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. 588 ? That's too few, but we can definitely write a lot more. No worries - somewhere along the line there'd be more keywords to write about. Unless we mark them as "Pages for Deletion" and then delete all of them in one go, what do you think ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 14:30, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Well I could easily delete all of them in a minute or three, perhaps four if my PC is being a bitch. But we'd still be stuck with all the dead fancy links. Unless the Soft Redirects only have one link on the Wiki it'd be fine, perhaps two or even three. I'll see what I can do about it. Either way, if you see a Soft Redirect on an article just use your whatchamacallit Wiki-link thingy and change it. I'll see what I can do right now. Also, we still got TLF upcoming for a bunch more edits and also a ton of missions from Jak 2/3 (TPL?) that can be added. We also miss a bunch of Jak X articles --Tim H 14:35, October 28, 2009 (UTC) You mean Boss Fights, basically right? Well I was planning on just including the boss fight in the articles, I'll think about it. Also, Jak and Daxter Cast Members, this one here has a lot of the Soft Redirects (I think). Many flies in one hit? I think so. (It's also a direct copy of the Wikipedia article). We prefer using Prima/Piggyback more than Brady. I dunno if there are stats, I'll have to ask someone who has the guides. But the J&D games aren't a RPG so I don't really think that they do. Again, I'll think about it. I just removed all the Soft Redirect stuff, so if you see a dead link, make sure to fix it? --Tim H 14:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Categories I've been wondering about this the last time and I figured you had an idea, so if you'd want to check this out? http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Specific_categories&t=20091022234223 Much appreciated. --Tim H 17:13, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome message The welcome message was broken one day and I never got around to fixing it, I dunno if this does it, either way, I got you it manually. --Tim H 15:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah I did, did not get the time to reply. Nice talkbox by the way. About KH wiki, last time I checked (not long ago) there were heaps of edits to PrincessAndies talk page. I read through the chats, and there was drama. Look, I will still edit there, but there is so much talk page edits! 10000 edits... Wow! Nice work. it is great that you can help this wiki, it is good, but there are a few grammatical errors. Anyways, you see the main page? I designed and made it. Also when you were gone I made 2 new wikis: TiptonWiki, which is now boasting 130+ articles, each episode page has 9 screenshots. And a few days ago I started Retro Crash Wiki, which is about the old Crash Bandicoot games. Here is an example of a page: http://retro-crash.wikia.com/wiki/The_Eel_Deal . Yeah, so I have been busy. Also, I have designed the theme for NCIS wiki, although the theme may not look good if you are using I.E. Once again, thanks for editing here! Yeah, I sorta figured you were not really involved with Joe, Firaga and Andie. What do you mean by category tree? How can I help? RE: A little help with the coding please ? I'm sorry but I don't know anything about coding. And our template namespace is only for site templates, personal ones can be put in the user namespace (I've moved it as such). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 10:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the move. ^_^ Say, by any chance do you know anyone who's good at configuring all this stuff ? Sure, try the forums at; http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Community_Central_Forum (p.s. I deleted talk:Ram Rod)--[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 12:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Community Central ? Or if that is the case... I could perhaps ping helper MtaA ; he might be able to resolve the whole valign problem. And thanks, by the way ! ^_^